A Meister's Soul
by Silver Point Despair
Summary: The execution scene. Inspired by "The Color of Sky and Rain" by TigerMoon on AO3.


Title: A Meister's Soul

Author: SilverPointDespair

Prompt: N/A

Rating: T

Pairing(s)/Character(s): NONE

Warnings: Death by Deathscythe

Disclaimer: Soul Eater characters are the property of Atsushi Ohkubu, licensed in North America by Yen Press. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: The execution scene. Inspired by The Color of Sky and Rain by TigerMoon, on AO3.

Beta-ed by: TheCorpseGarden

* * *

The chamber was filled with students, faculty, and auxillery personnel, including meisters and weapons from other countries. No one wanted to miss a moment of this drama.

Lord Death glared at the prisoner, the look of abhorrence on his face shadowed by his mask. He knew that holding to law and convention was important, particularly in dire situations. He spoke to the condemned man, as was required.

"Do you have any last words?"

Marie bitterly remarked, "There are no words to sway you from this judgement. Nothing he could say would even make you see the error in this, much less see his side of it."

Death gestured her to remain silent.

"Once again, does the prisoner have any last words?"

Stein stared eye-to-eye with the mighty Reaper, unafraid.

"Marie has my will – and the certification of sanity that approved it. I would give everything to Deathscythe, but he wants none of it. I leave it all to Marie. Even my soul, once I am gone."

Death nodded. It was legally correct, the perpetrator compensating the victim. Even if the victim refused the compensation. He knew Deathscythe would not accept anything that belonged to his ex-partner. It would only remind him of his cruel torture at the man's hands.

"Very good, then. Deathscythe, if you would?"

Deathscythe looked startled. He had not thought he would be involved in this. They were going to make _him_ kill _Stein_? It was unthinkable. The madman had done unconscionable things to Deathscythe. He had hurt him beyond forgiveness. Still, Deathscythe could not fathom killing the man who had brutalized and misused him. He simply did not have it in him.

In the meantime, Stein removed his glasses and placed them in his jacket pocket. Then he removed the jacket and handed it to Marie. With slow, measured movements, he put both hands to his head and disassembled the screw, removing it from his brain before reassembling it. He handed it, also, to Marie. Next, he removed the hospital top they had put on him, when they had rescued him from Medusa's lair, bloody and half-naked. Marie took it from him with tembling hands.

Stein knelt and bowed his head low, exposing his neck for Shinagami's death chop. Though it was not his intention, he gave the audience a good view of his stitched and scarred body.

Death tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for his weapon. He outstretched his large hand.

Death the Kid stepped forward, Soul Eater Evans at his side.

"We can do it, Father."

At that, Stein disagreed, "No, you can't."

Death agreed solemnly, "Deathscythe and I must do it, Kid. That is the Law."

Bowing, the two students returned to their places in the assemblage of onlookers.

Stein's voice was calm. "I won't look." He closed his green eyes and awaited Death's pleasure.

His words shocked his ex-partner, who transformed, his mind going blank.

Death caught the scythe and wielded him expertly, cutting through Stein's neck, wrists, and knees in one fluid motion.

The body of their former Professor fell into a pile of bloody flesh in complete silence. Not a scream, a cry, nor a whisper of prayer came from the doomed man as he was executed. Nor did he flinch from the blade as it made contact. He received the blade like a benediction.

The students gasped at the soul that remained, floating in the space where Stein's heart had been, only a few seconds ago.

Marie went toward the lingering soul. Death stepped back instantaneously, pulling Deathscythe over his shoulder.

"Azusa! What color is Stein's soul, you demon bitch?!"

The demonic weapon grumbled, but did not answer. Everyone knew she had been Stein's chief detractor and tormentor, insisting he was just as mad as Asura.

"Yeah, I thought not, you coward!"

Marie turned to Sid, who owed his continued existence to the man just executed in front of them all.

"Sid! What color is Stein's soul? You can still see colors, can't you?!"

Sid spoke quietly, only now realizing what he had helped to achieve here, today,

"It is innocent. Blue-white-gold."

Marie demanded that he explain further, so everyone would know beyond a shadow of a doubt what she was rubbing their faces in, and why.

"So, _what would it look like_ if he were truly, irreversibly insane, evil, or worse, Kishin?!"

Sid's voice was low with grief. His misplaced anger had been sucked away.

"If he had been irreversibly insane, it would be ichor green. If he had been irredeemably evil, it would be black. If he had been Kishin, it would be red."

Marie gave a sharp nod and paused, her hands going out to cup the brilliance of the soul, so that it would not escape. Capturing it in both hands, she pressed a kiss against it, and it entered her body through her mouth. To the onlookers, it seemed that she had slurped it up and ate it.

Death saw her smooth her hands down the front of her skirt with different meaning, however, but he kept silent. It was the least he could do, after killing a man who was, perhaps, not as guilty as he had originally thought.

Marie clapped her hands, and eight Oceania technicians stepped up to incinerate Stein's remains where they lay. Then they collected every last bit of his ash. In less than ten seconds, Stein's body was nowhere to be found.

Marie addressed the stunned assemblage of Academy staff, students, meisters, weapons, and others.

"I'm taking no chances. I don't want _any_ of Stein or his things to fall into enemy hands. No DNA for zombies or clones. No bodily examination to determine just _how_ and _why_ he was the strongest meister to ever attend this academy."

The students looked as startled as Death at her words. Just as soon as she had appeared, she was stalking away with her technicians, leaving them to their displays of outrage and grief.

Without a second thought, Death dismissed them all to go about their business.

"The show's over, folks. Back to classes with you."

The End.


End file.
